l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Day of Wrath
The Day of Wrath, also called the 'First Burning of the Land, '''was enacted by Shilah, Lady Sun. It drove out the magic from the place which was later known as the Burning Sands. ''Secrets of the Unicorn, p. 81 Precedents The Jinn Lord, Kaleel, aided by his brothers, the Kaleel's Legion, toppled the Moon Kaleel and casted him into a eternity of quiet slumber. A horde of jinn invaded the night sky, dousing thousands of stars and capturing the rest, imprisoning the evening heavens. With the dawn, Shilah, the Sun, was trapped within a prison built of their awful face and quickly fell into madness. Within one cycle, Kaleel and his Legion had captured the world, and began the First Jinn War. Kingdom in the Sun, by Patrick Kapera Resistance Ashalan and human were forced to work together against a common foe, their own progenitors, the Jinn, who had enslaved them. The Council of Twelve discovered the secret of sandsmithing, and constructed swords made of crysteel, which could cut through the insubstantial bodies of the Jinn like flesh. Eventually they stumbled upon a fabulous magic, a sigil made of light and smoke that formed a map of all known magic, the Hakhim's Seal, which allowed to contact with Shilah. The humans only sought a new ally in their fight against the Jinn, a way to end the awful cataclysm approaching. They never anticipated that their actions would urge it forward. Day of Wrath Awakened from her lunacy, Shilah witnessed the Jinn through the veracity of the Seal, and calling upon all the power keeping her sane lashed out across the beautiful terrain she had brought into being. In one climactic moment, the world dissolved around the Jinn, Ashalan, and humans. Magic touched by her wrath was consumed to add to the destruction, ripped away from those who would use it for their own selfish desire. Minor Jinn beings subsisting upon the land and within the air, and Ashalan both young and weak were obliterated in a flash of Shilah's grace. Those who thrived from magic and lived were forced out of Shilah's sight: the Ashalan fled into the earth, and the last thousand Jinn bound themselves into service with the humans or fled beyond the boundaries of the world. This day the First Jinn War ended. Aftermath Burning Sands Shilah could not scorch the jinn Kaleel's followers from the earth without burning wide swaths of the world as well. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 112 What once had been a lush land was barrened, becoming a desert. In that cataclysmic event, only the Nahr'umar river survived. The Tale of the Robber and the Caliph (Rulebook Story, LBS - Shadow of the Tyrant), by Patrick Kapera The sands still surged with residual energies originated that day. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 128 Kaleel Kaleel and his brothers were severely weakened and fell into a long sleep within the Blighted Realms, the Black Earth. Also the Moon Kaleel fell in a dreaded sleep, breaking the balance in the sky. Small Well (LBS - The Awakening flavor) Thousand Jinns The humans and other Younger Races eventually summoned members of the last thousand Jinn, rousing them from their long sleep. The Jinn were bound by human ritual becoming servants or even mere slaves of their will, their lifeline after the Day of Wrath and the source of their hostility to the humans. Magic All that thrived with magic disappeared from the Shila's eye. The Hakhim's Seal allowed to use it and the first Sahir appeared. Magical artifacts were crafted from the sand that was originally scorched by the Sun, which had remnants of her power, as the Khadja Khadja and the Crystal Hourglass of Laramun. Ashalan The Ashalan tattooes gained the power of the Sun. It allowed the Ashalan to became the most powerful Sahir in the Burning Sands. But it if exposed during enough time under the Shilah's Wrath, the light of the sun, they weakened and die. The Ashalan were obliged to live in the shadows and built the City of the Seventh Star beneath the surface of the place known as Medinaat al-Salaam. The Naga Three quarters of the Naga race was destroyed. With their Akasha, the mind-hive, this kind of destruction could doom the entire race, unable to forget the sudden loss of many of their kind. The Ashalan used the magic to remove this memory from them, but with a drawback. When the Naga realized the destruction, and without knowledge about what really had happened, blamed against the Ashalan as the only ones responsible, beginning their Blood Feud. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, pp. 128-129 The Naga remembered this day as the one they defeated the Darkness, a powerful evil that hunted the land unchecked, destroying everything it could find, and the terrible Oni-like creatures. They believed that the Naga fought back, conquering the Evil and sending it away. Way of the Naga, p. 19 They told the Bright Eye wept tears of burning rain for those who had been killed in battle, searing the land with heat and light so that the Foul would have no place to hide. Way of the Naga, p. 24 Humans The cities of Laramun and Qaharaba were destroyed. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 104 Several groups of human wandered the Burning Sands looking for water and farmable land. The Senpet were established in a delta of the Nahr'umar river; other group found the inland part of the river, the founding place of Medinaat al-Salaam, the Jewel of the Desert. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 89 Prophecy An ancient prophecy, the Awakening, Re-Awakening, Part 1, by Lucas Twyman foresaw that Lord Moon would restore the balance, and his lost daughter was the key to waking him from his dreaded sleep. Second Burning of the Land In 1124 the Naga awakened in great numbers, and the primary reason was that their astrologers foresaw another Burning of the Land. Way of the Shadowlands, p. 35 This also had been seen by the Shamet, shortly after the First Great Sleep. Clan War: Naga Army Expansion, p. 10 Category:Battles Category:Magic and Religion